twtongzhiwikiaorg-20200214-history
英國同志伴侶法第四部分
CIVIL PARTNERSHIP: NORTHERN IRELAND CHAPTER 1 REGISTRATION Formation and eligibility *137. Formation of civil partnership by registration *138. Eligibility Preliminaries to registration *139. Notice of proposed civil partnership *140. Civil partnership notice book and list of intended civil partnerships *141. Power to require evidence of name etc. *142. Objections *143. Civil partnership schedule *144. Place of registration Young persons *145. Parental etc. consent where proposed civil partner under 18 Supplementary *146. Validity of registration *147. Corrections and cancellations *148. Interpreters *149. Detained persons *150. Certificates of no impediment for Part 2 purposes *151. Registration districts and registration authorities *152. Registrars and other staff *153. Records and documents to be sent to Registrar General *154. Annual report *155. Searches *156. Proof of civil partnership for purposes of certain statutory provisions *157. Fees *158. Offences *159. Regulations *160. Interpretation CHAPTER 2 DISSOLUTION, NULLITY AND OTHER PROCEEDINGS Introduction *161. Powers to make orders and effect of orders *162. The period before conditional orders may be made final *163. Intervention by the Crown Solicitor *164. Proceedings before order has been made final *165. Time bar on applications for dissolution orders *166. Attempts at reconciliation of civil partners *167. Consideration by the court of certain agreements or arrangements Dissolution of civil partnership *168. Dissolution of civil partnership which has broken down irretrievably *169. Supplemental provisions as to facts raising presumption of breakdown *170. Dissolution order not precluded by previous separation order etc. *171. Refusal of dissolution in 5 year separation cases on ground of grave hardship *172. Proceedings before order made final: protection for respondent in separation cases Nullity *173. Grounds on which civil partnership is void *174. Grounds on which civil partnership is voidable *175. Bars to relief where civil partnership is voidable *176. Proof of certain matters not necessary to validity of civil partnership *177. Validity of civil partnerships registered outside Northern Ireland Presumption of death orders *178. Presumption of death orders Separation orders *179. Separation orders *180. Effect of separation order Declarations *181. Declarations *182. General provisions as to making and effect of declarations *183. The Attorney General and proceedings for declarations *184. Supplementary provisions as to declarations General provisions *185. Relief for respondent in dissolution proceedings *186. Restrictions on making of orders affecting children *187. Parties to proceedings under this Chapter The court *188. The court *189. Appeals *190. Transfer of proceedings CHAPTER 3 PROPERTY AND FINANCIAL ARRANGEMENTS *191. Disputes between civil partners about property *192. Applications under section 191 where property not in possession etc. *193. Applications under section 191 by former civil partners *194. Assurance policy by civil partner for benefit of other civil partner etc. *195. Wills, administration of estates and family provision *196. Financial relief for civil partners and children of family CHAPTER 4 CIVIL PARTNERSHIP AGREEMENTS *197. Civil partnership agreements unenforceable *198. Property where civil partnership agreement is terminated CHAPTER 5 CHILDREN *199. Parental responsibility, children of the family and relatives *200. Guardianship *201. Entitlement to apply for residence or contact order *202. Financial provision for children *203. Adoption CHAPTER 6 MISCELLANEOUS *204. False statements etc. with reference to civil partnerships *205. Housing and tenancies *206. Family homes and domestic violence *207. Fatal accidents claims *208. Evidence *209. Restriction on publicity of reports of proceedings